Face the Frozen Fear
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Lindsey faces one of her greatest phobias. Will she overcome it?


It was a blazing hot day at Amity Park. The sun was beating down on every head in town.

At the Nasty Burger, Danny, Sam, and Tucker struggled to keep cool, they were too weak to even eat their food!

"Hey, guys!" Lindsey said as she walked into the Nasty Burger.

Tucker panicked and tried to make sure he wasn't sweating too much. He wanted to look sharp for Lindsey.

"Tuck, you're wasting your time." Sam said. "Lindsey is so not into you."

"You don't know that." Tucker said. "The moment she walked into our school, I felt a spark. A spark that never extinguished!"

"What's going on, gang?" Lindsey said as she came up.

Tucker was shoved aside by Dash Baxter. "Doin' good now that you're here, sweets."

Lindsey frowned.

The jock put on the charms. "Care to sit next to me?"

"Hmm," Lindsey said. "Tell you what, when palm trees grow in Siberia, then I'll sit next to you." She pushed Dash hard, knocking him to the floor and went to help Tucker up.

Dash growled as he got up and stormed away.

"Wow, strike twelve for Dash." Danny said. "Lindsey's been shooting him down ever since she moved here."

"Guess she's not as dumb as she looks." said Sam.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Danny asked.

"So, guys," Lindsey said as she and Tucker sat down. "You wanna head to my place after lunch? We've got a pool with a water slide."

"Sure!" Tucker said right away.

"Count us in!" said Danny.

Sam rolled her eyes.

Lindsey clapped her hands excitedly. "Great! I have a new bikini and I'm dying to try it out!"

Tucker couldn't hide his escalated joy.

"By the way, Tucker," said Lindsey. "Do you think you can help me with my computer? My dad got something and now this stupid virus won't go away!"

"Sure, no prob, baby. Uh, Lindsey! I-I mean, Lindsey!" Tucker said dumbly.

"Well, I'm gonna get some chow. Be right back." Lindsey got up and headed for the counter.

"I'll go too." Tucker shot right up and hurried to Lindsey's side.

Sam glowered watching those two. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" asked Danny.

"Come on, Danny. I know here type. Gorgeous blonde, pretty in pink, rich girl. She's just getting chummy with us because she's using us."

"She's not using us!" Danny blurted out.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Danny, she just bribed us with a pool party and pulled that bikini card to get Tuck hooked on her little finger."

Danny sighed. "If you ask me, Sam, you're just getting jealous because we've got another girl in the group."

"Jealous?! Of her?! Yeah, right!"

"Right about what, Sam?" Lindsey asked.

"Uh, nothing." Sam said quickly.

"Oh! By the way, Sam. Do you want to have a sleepover Saturday? It'll be just us girls! We'll manicures and pedicures and-"

"I'll think about it." Sam said.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense kicked in, then coughed on his burger, causing it to be frozen in a block of ice!

Lindsey literally jumped out of her seat. "WHOA!"

"Dude! You just freeze dried your burger!" Tucker said.

"I-I didn't mean to-ACHOO!" Danny sneezed and exhaled a blast of icy cold breath right at Tucker! He dodged it, but one patron wasn't so lucky and got half of his head frozen!

"What is going on?!" Lindsey squealed, hiding herself under the table.

"There's something wrong with Danny's ice powers!" Sam said.

"Ice powers?!" Lindsey poked her head up. "I thought Danny had ghost powers!"

"He does, but ice powers come with his ghost powers." Tucker explained. "Like, y'know how ghosts send chills down your spine? Well, in this case, it's quite literal."

Lindsey hunkered. "Whoa...that's crazy! And terrifying!"

"What's so terrifying about ice?" Sam scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?! Do you know what the cold does to people?! They cause avalanches, drop temperatures to uninhabitable, and worst of all, make people literally freeze to death! Snow and ice are only here to hurt us!"

"Seriously?" said Danny before letting out another icy sneeze.

"YES!" Lindsey shouted. "You don't trust the cold for anything except frostbite!" She shivered.

"Frostbite?" Danny said.

"That's right! I mean, your limbs turning black from the cold and they end up getting cut off!" Lindsey let out a sob of agony. "Cold is EVIL!"

"No! I mean Frostbite! From the Far Frozen!" Danny said. "He could help m-m-MAAACHOOOO!"

Tucker and Lindsey dodged another ice breath blast. The table was covered in a sheet of thick ice.

"And quick before the whole store is froze over." Sam said.

* * *

In the basement of Fenton Works, Lindsey was in saw when she saw the Specter Speeder.

"Wow! You're parents made this thing?! It's so awesome!"

"Yep! This'll get through the Ghost Zone no problem!" said Tucker.

"So, what is this Far Frozen?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, it's just a frozen wasteland filled with snow monsters." Sam said with a little smile.

Lindsey started to quiver. "Snow monsters?!"

"Sure," Sam shrugged. "you can stay here if you're too scared."

"I-I-I'm not scared!" Lindsey retorted. "And the Ghost Zone is where ghosts are! There are no snow monsters! You made that up!"

Sam shrugged. "Okay, fine. Don't believe me. Just don't complain when one tries to eat you."

Lindsey swallowed hard. But she had to be brave. She had to.

"Alright, enough ghost stories." said Tucker. He escorted Sam away from Lindsey. "What is your problem?" he whispered. "You trying to scare Lindsey to death?"

"Trust me, Tuck." Sam said with a dismissive wave. "In the long run, you'll thank me." She walked away, leaving Tucker confused.

"Alright, let's g-g-go-GOAAACHOOO!" Danny released another ice blast, freezing an entire wall!

"And fast!" said Lindsey. "Like 'right now' fast!"

* * *

The gang piled into the Specter Speeder and entered the Ghost Zone. Lindsey tried to keep cool. Well, figuratively speaking. She just can't imagine it being real. Snow monsters in a snow realm in the Ghost Zone?! Three of her worst fears in one place! Ghosts, snow monsters, and the cold!

"Here it is!" Tucker said. "The Far Frozen!"

Lindsey looked out the window and felt the already chills coming on. There was nothing but ice. All she could see was cold, skin numbing, merciless ice.

The speeder landed. Danny, Sam, and Tucker got out. But Lindsey stayed.

"Aren't you coming, Lindsey?" asked Tucker.

"No, thanks. Someone has to...guard the Specter Speeder." Lindsey insisted.

"See? What'd I tell you?" Sam said.

"What are you talking about?" Tucker said, very annoyed with Sam's behavior.

"No time to talk, Danny's got a killer ice cold, remember?" San said, taking Danny's arm and walked off. Tucker chased after her.

Now Lindsey felt worse, not just because of the cold, but because Sam obviously didn't like her. Why?

"Did I do something wrong?" Lindsey said. When she thought about it, Sam never really talked to Lindsey or wanted anything to do with her.

Lindsey sighed and was going to find the heater when she heard an awful roar.

A massive creature jumped down from the top of a snowy cliff. It was big, hairy, and it was looking right at Lindsey!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lindsey screamed, horrified. She was so scared, she actually got out of the safety of the Specter Speeder and ran off scared out of her mind into the snow!

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! THIS PLACE HAS SNOW MONSTERS!" Lindsey screeched. She tried to get away, but the monsters skillfully jumped in front of her. He growled softly, his yellow eyes looking at Lindsey intently.

Lindsey's bravery completely shut down. She saw the world going dark and felt her body shut down.

* * *

It was cold. Lindsey could feel cold around her. Her adrenaline kicked it and woke up from her faint spell, finding herself in a cave made of ice!

"Oh, no!" Lindsey was covered in what looked like a blanket made from thick, warm fur. She quickly wrapped it around herself like a burrito, fearing the cold would freeze her. "I've got to get out of here!"

She ran towards the cave exit until something stomped down, shaking the ground and cause ten foot tall icicles to fall from the ceiling, cutting off Lindsey's only escape.

"You there!" a voice boomed.

Lindsey spun around and there was the snow monster! He was tall and menacing, covered in white fur. His yellow eyes had Lindsey frozen in her place. She knew that she was trapped. And this monster would just hunt her down and kill her.

But what really horrified Lindsey was his left arm. It was a skeletal hand encased in thick ice.

The yeti-like creature saw Lindsey shaking, but it was obviously not from the cold.

To Lindsey's surprise, he smiled in a friendly manner. "I take it you are friends with the great one?"

"Great one?" Lindsey murmured.

"Danny Phantom, the savior of the Ghost Zone."

Now Lindsey was surprised and confused. "Danny?! A savior?! What are you talking about?! Wait a minute, where is Danny?! And Tucker and Sam?!"

The apparently nice monster chuckled. "Fear not, blonde one. Your friends are in good hands." He bowed. "Allow me to present myself, I am Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen."

Lindsey felt squirmy inside from his name. Frostbite. But it's the perfect name for a scary snow beast.

"Come." said Frostbite. "Your friends are in our laboratory where the great one rests."

But Lindsey sadly looked away.

"What troubles you, blonde one?" asked Frostbite.

"I don't think they're my friends." said Lindsey. "Because they probably don't want to be friends with me."

Frostbite knelt beside her. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Well..." Lindsey kicked up some snow. "Sam has been acting weird around me. Maybe it's because I'm such a scaredy cat. I mean, I'm terrified of snow!"

Frostbite looked shocked for a moment, then burst out laughing. He laughed so hard, he shook the cave walls. "You're afraid of snow?!" He wiped a tear from his eye.

"It's not funny!" Lindsey pouted. "Snow and ice are very evil things!"

The snow beast crossed his arms and looked down on Lindsey, who gulped and shrunk back a little.

"Oh, really? Have you ever experienced snow before?" asked Frostbite.

"Uh...no."

"Then come with me!" Frostbite grabbed Lindsey with his icy skeleton hand.

"HEY!" Lindsey started screaming and struggled within his grip. "Where are you taking me?! Put me down!"

Frostbite was silent as he swung his arm and destroyed the icicles blocking his path. He took Lindsey outside and put her down gently.

Lindsey's large frightened eyes looked around for anymore snow monsters. She squeaked when Frostbite tapped her shoulder, when she whirled around, a big snowball was hurled in her face, knocking her flat on her back.

Lindsey shook her head and saw Frostbite holding a snowball. "This is what we call...a snowball fight!" He threw the giant snowball.

"OH, JEEZ!" Lindsey jumped away and on instinct, scooped up some snow, rolled it up and hurled it at Frostbite.

It hit him in the ankle, but the snow monster smiled. "Not bad, but this is just the beginning..." He smiled his sharp teeth.

Lindsey felt her face go pale. "Uh, oh..."

* * *

Back at the cave, Frostbite's comrades had cured Danny's ice issue.

"So, I had a cold?" Danny asked a Far Frozen.

"Technically, your body was suffering from extreme heat, affecting your ice powers. Since, the heat building inside you was so, it's only natural that your cryokinesis needed to expel to cool you off. But the effect was only temporary and you're cured now. Your powers are back to normal."

"That's great and all, but where's Lindsey?" Tucker asked.

"Probably still passed out from seeing Frostbite." said Sam.

"Actually, he's outside with the blonde one." a Far Frozen replied.

"WHAT?!"

Danny, Tucker, and Sam ran outside and to their complete shock, Lindsey was riding on Frostbite's back while sledding down a snowy hill.

"WOO-HOOOO!" Lindsey cried out as she came shredding down. Even Frostbite was having as much fun.

"Here come the big finish!" Frostbite said.

"Bring it on!" said Lindsey.

A big slope was coming up. The two cruised down and great speeds and were sent flying through the sky. But Lindsey wasn't scared, she was having a blast!

The landed in a pile of snow, which cushioned the landing pretty well.

Lindsey popped her head out of the snow. "That was incredible!"

Frostbite laughed merrily as he picked Lindsey out of the snow. "So, still think the snow is bad?"

Lindsey shook her head. "Not anymore! Living in California, I never experienced snow, but it's really not that bad! Who knew?"

"I'm proud of you, Lindsey." Tucker said. "Not only did you brave the snow, but you went shredding with a snow beast!"

"Aw, thanks, Tucker." said Lindsey.

Sam blinked twice. Was it her imagination or did Lindsey blush a little?

"Well, thanks for your help, Frostbite." Danny said. "But it's time for us to get going."

"Yeah! We've got a pool party to get to!" Tucker said.

As Danny and Tucker got into the Specter Speeder, Sam put a hand on Lindsey's shoulder. "Not bad, Lindsey. I guess you can handle this weirdness, huh?"

"I suppose," said Lindsey. "But it's not easy being part of a ghost hunting team. I almost passed out twice seeing Frostbite!"

Sam laughed a little. "Yeah, it's gonna take some getting used to."

"But it's worth it to be your friends." Lindsey said. "We are friends, right?"

"Sure, why not?" Sam shrugged with a smile. "But keep in mind, you're still on probation, alright?"

"Alright!" Lindsey gave her friend a salute.

"Come on, guys!" Tucker called out. "The pool party awaits!"

"Race ya there, goth gal!" Lindsey said, running off.

"You're on!" said Sam.

The girls raced back to the Specter Speeder. Frostbite and his people watched the four friends take off.

"Frostbite, about the blonde one." asked one of the clan members. "Something about her seems..."

"Familiar?" said Frostbite. "Why, yes. I have a feeling we will see her again."


End file.
